A Much Needed Break
by TashaVal
Summary: Hermione is a hard worker and Fred decides to reward her.


DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING

I sighed and looked down at the workload in front of me. I loved being head accountant for WWW, but it meant a lot of work and a lot of overtime. Fred and George hired me straight out of Hogwarts and once I joined, business boomed even more. In the four years I'd been there, six more shops had opened and none of the Weasleys had to worry about trivial things such as money. This of course meant 60 plus hours a week for me, even though the twins insisted I take a vacation and stop overworking myself. But this is just me being me; a persistent, know-it-all, hard worker.

I was working on next month's bills; I always worked ahead. I dipped my quill into black ink, preparing to calculate all the expenses when I heard my office door open. Without looking up, I acknowledged the new presence.

"Hi Fred,"

"What are you still doing here, Hermione? It's ten o'clock!"

"Working. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you're not here, but it seems you are."

Fred walked over to my desk and sat on the edge of the wooden surface. He grabbed the parchment away from me with an evil smile.

"Oi! Give that back!"

"No."

"Fred."

"Hermione."

"Can I please have the parchment back?"

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not!"

"Tsk tsk. Our employees don't speak that way. You should know that Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, _boss_. Why can't I have the parchment back?"

"Much better. Because you are over worked and need to go home and have some fun."

"Work is fun; for me anyways."

"You know what your problem is? You need shagged. As simple as that. It's always work this, work that. Maybe I can be of service."

"FRED!"

Fred looked at me innocently and scooted closer to where I was sitting. I stared at him and crossed my arms. He was now sitting directly in front of me and reached for my shoulders, massaging them gently. I look into his eyes and see pure lust. His lips are pulled into a seductive smile and it almost made me melt. I could feel my arousal; I always got aroused when Fred touched me. He grabbed my shoulders slightly and pulled me up so I was standing in-between his legs. I try to pull away. I shouldn't do this, no matter how much I want to.

"Oh, come on Hermione. Have a little fun."

"Fred. This isn't right. I mean. We're co-workers."

"Oh come on Hermione. I know you want me. And I want you. Why not do something spontaneous for once?"

I looked into his eyes before he leaned forward and started nibbling on my neck. Me knees went weak, but his arms were around my hips and he held me up. His lips moved upward and followed the line of my jaw as I undid my robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Good girl."

His lips attacked mine. My lips parted almost instantly and his tongue was running along mine one instant and the next exploring the rest of my mouth. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, bringing my body close enough that I could feel his erection on my stomach. I instinctively pushed my hips forward and he moaned into my mouth. My hands moved down his chest to where his shirt was tucked into his jeans and I pulled it out. I then started to undo the buttons; when the shirt was finally loose, I pushed it off his shoulders to reveal a nice toned chest covered in freckles. I ran my hands down, feeling the warmth emitting off of his skin. His lips parted mine and moved back down to my neck where he soon found my purple blouse. His hands tugged at the bottom of the material and I let him slide it up. I raised my arms so he could remove the clothing fully and he let it drop to the floor. Before the cloth hit the floor, his mouth was attached to my collarbone; biting slightly and then sucking on it to allay the discomfort. His now free hands were traveling down my back, tracing small shapes. His mouth moved lower and reached the top of my breasts that were spilling out of my red satin bra. I let my hands leave his chest and let them travel to my back where I unclasped my bra. It fell into his lap and he moved his leg so it continued to fall to the floor. His mouth was now suckling on my hard nipple; teasing with his tongue and then slightly nipping. I moaned and moved my hands back down his chest to his belt buckle. In seconds his belt and zipper were undone and I could see his hard erection straining against his boxers. He stood up slightly and I pulled both his pants and boxers down and he stepped out of them after kicking his shoes off.

He sat back down and undid the zipper to my skirt. The cotton article fell to the floor and I was left in a gold thong. That was soon removed too and before it was off, Fred had switched our positions so I was on the desk and he in between my legs. I pushed everything off my desk, making a mess of my carefully organized papers and I heard my ink bottle crash to the floor. I laid back on the desk as two of Fred's fingers slid into my soaking wet core. I moaned loudly and he smiled.

"Told you you wanted me, Hermione."

"Oh shut up Fred and just shag me."

"As you wish dear."

Fred positioned himself between my legs and thrust in, causing a half scream, half gasp to escape my mouth. He leaned forward and attacked my collarbone with his mouth again, thrusting harder and faster with each thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist and meet each thrust. His hands moved down to under my arse and he held me up. One hand supported me while the other moved to my thigh where he lifted my leg to over his shoulder so he could thrust in deeper. We were both moaning like crazy now and I was so close to the edge.

"Oh god! Fred! Harder!"

He followed my every scream and within minutes I felt my muscles tighten and I reached an ultimate high. A few more thrust later, he was there too. When he was done, he pulled out and sat in the chair that had been pushed several feet backwards. I got up and sat on his lap, kissing him.

"I told you you needed to get shagged."

"You say that every night dear."

"But you never seem to protest now do you Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course not. How can I resist that body?"

"Oh, so you only married me for my body?"

"Of course not. I married you because I love you and you love me and I love how you show me you love me."

Fred smiled and kissed her again.

"Good, because I'm about to show you again."

I squealed as he lifted me up and as he lowered me back into his lap he had slid into me. This was our ritual every night. He said I worked too hard and needed a break. The secret is I work so hard just so I can get my little break.


End file.
